Like No Love Ever Knows
by ceci.chun
Summary: Short song fic based on Columbia TriStar's Swan Princess' Far Longer than Forever. What would have happened if Edward never came back, and Bella had lived her life?


**Author's Note: **I know you're all waiting for Chatper 25 "Of Lies and Deceptions", but this is just a short one shot/song fic that I decided to write on a whim. It's not perfect, but the song inspired me. I hope you'll enjoy and continue to read my writings! The song is: Far Longer than Forever, from Disney's "The Swan Princess". I hope you all enjoy, and comment if you have the chance! This fic is dedicated to my good friend - Amy - who's an awesome sexy girl and is turning 17 today. I 3 you!

_Far longer than forever_

_I'll hold you in my heart…_

"Do you Jacob Black, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

I glanced up at Jacob, my best friend - my_ husband_. He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. He looked so handsome, standing there in his tuxedo, his hair combed. His smile lighted up his face and he looked so happy I couldn't help but feel radiant.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said as he concluded the ceremony.

My lips were brushed with the lightest of kisses, as Jacob whispered softly in my ear before drawing back.

"I love you."

I smiled and took his hand. Together we walked out of the chapel amidst the smiles of all the people that we loved. Today should have been the happiest moment of my life, but my joy was somewhat marred by the hole in my heart that refused to heal.

"Careful!"

I snapped out of my self pitying and caught myself just moments before smashing my head into the car frame. I settled myself into the car with no more incidents and through the fluff of my gown, I felt Jacob's hand clasp mine.

"I love you Bella," he said with his beautiful grin.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. My hand felt unnaturally cold in his and I felt a shudder go through me as his hand started to warm mine.

I looked pensively out the window, watching the scenery fly fast by me. I was loved, but did I love?

_It's almost like you're here with me_

_Although we're far apart._

"Bella," Jacob said softly, drawing me fro my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We're here."

"Oh." I smiled at him. I struggled to remember where 'here' was. But a quick glance outside told me that he had meant the wedding reception.

The car door flung open and Jacob's hand reached for mine from the outside. I was briefly reminded of the past, of how _he _used to be so chivalrous…

_As constant as a star_

_I close my eyes and I am where you are…_

I watched as Charlie struggled with this emotions as he tried to finish his toast for me and Jacob.

"Jacob, you're like family and I couldn't be happier. You're already like a son to me. You're the only person that I'd ever trust with Bella. Welcome to the family," Charlie concluded gruffly.

He sat back down, stiffly - his face a bright red. Billy had no qualms with public exhibition, and he spoke cheerfully to the crowd.

"Jacob! Aren't you going to start the dances with your lovely wife?"

I turned to Jacob, hoping that he could see the panic in my eyes. He proffered me his hand and I took it, albeit reluctantly.

"Don't worry," Jacob said impishly, "I took lessons."

I just groaned and placed my free hand onto his shoulder. The music started and he pulled m close. We started to spin across the dance floor. I closed my eyes giving myself into the moment, remembering nothing but that night long ago, in a lighted gazebo - dancing to the sound of the night.

_Far longer than forever_

_Like no love ever knows_

_And with your love I'll never be alone…_

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Jacob whispered jokingly into my ear.

"It was worse, but it was bearable with you," I said, equally as teasing. We both left the dance stage - eager that the embarresment was over. I settled myself into one of the vacant seats and Jacob stood behind me, with a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you having fun?" he asked me worriedly, a frown creasing his brow. "I am," I assured him. But even though I was physically here, I knew that my mind was miles away.

How could I be with all the people that I love, but yet still feel so utterly alone? I gazed at the dancers on the floor - all happily spinning in the arms of the people they loved. How was it that on my wedding day - I'd be jealous of all the people around me? The voice in my head was unyielding. Because he isn't the one you _love. _

"He is!" I insisted.

"Who is?" Jacob asked confusedly.

"Nothing," I tried to smile convincingly at him.

"Okay. Well, are you thirsty? I could get you something to drink…" he trailed off, unsure of how to treat me.

"Sure, something to drink would be great."

I watched his retreating back, and felt a pang of guilt. This wasn't Jacob's fault, why was I being such a horrible person? I resolved to myself that I must enjoy myself today and to cast away all my miserable thoughts. _Do you love me still?_

_Far longer than forever_

_Much longer than forever_

_And with your love I'll never be alone._

"I know you don't like parties Bella - but I do hope that you enjoyed yourself today."

"I did," I said reassuringly.

"Good," Jacob said, breathing a sigh of relief.

I undressed slowly, and I took a deep breath. This was it. Jacob approached me cautiously and as the both of us fell into the bed, he brought his lips close to my ear.

"I love you."

"I know."

He pressed his lips against my temple and trailed butterfly kisses to my lips. I knew that I should feel something - anything. But all I could feel was loneliness. _Why didn't you come back? I'll wait forever for you. Until you tell me that you love me… I love you, Edward._


End file.
